


The Ice Cream Shop Incident

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Kaito and Meiko goes to the ice cream shop, and something unexpected happens...
Relationships: Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 2





	The Ice Cream Shop Incident

Meiko was very grump today. She just want to sleep all the day but a certain blue-haired guy just ruined her sleeping time.

Kaito insisted her to come along with him to ice cream shop. The ice cream shop just offered 90% discount for every purchase, and of course, and of course ice cream lover couldn't resist it. He wants to buy all flavors of ice cream sold there.

"How i wish you didn't interrupt my sleep" Meiko sighed as she glared at his cheerful face.

"Come on, Mei-chan! We should try all of the flavors of ice cream!" Kaito was excited.

"No" Meiko frowned.

As the vocaloid duo were waiting in the line with the other customers, something unexpected occured.

Two mysterious man wearing paper bags as masks entered the ice cream shop, "armed" with water guns.

"This is robbery! Give us all of your money!" one of the masked men shouted. Everyone in the ice cream shop began to panic.

"Oh no! They're trying to rob all of ice creams!" Kaito pressed his palms on his cheeks in shock.

Meiko however was unfazed. She had an instinct that those "robbers" were trying to prank everyone in the ice cream shop.

And her instinct was right. The fake robbers then rushed towards main door and ran away. Everyone was confused by their actions.

"What the..." Kaito was dumbfounded.

"What a lame prank" Meiko grumpily commented.

In the next day, the masked men successfully arrested by the cops.

The end.


End file.
